Reunificação
by C.Shoyo
Summary: Rachel e Quinn se reencontram na reunião da escola. Mas alguém parece estar tendo um probleminha para lembrar - TRADUÇÃO!


**Título Original: **_Reunification_**, Autora Original: **_FerryBerry_**. Todos os devidos créditos dedicados à ela.**

**Só uma comédia para relaxar o dia. Eu gosto muito das one-shots da autora e essa me fez rir muito. Comentem. Bjs.**

* * *

><p>Aquele era um reencontro. Aquilo era... o que você tem que fazer, depois de tudo. E, se algo mais precisasse ser dito por eles, Fabrays seguiam o código social à letra. Então, quando Quinn Fabray viu Rachel Berry de pé ao lado da mesa de ponche, saboreando sua taça e rindo alegremente com alguns velhos 'amigos' de escola, ela caminhou até a outra, esperou ela lhe dar toda a atenção, e ofereceu um sorriso e um aperto de mão.<p>

Ignorando completamente o formigamento que subiu seu braço quando suas mãos se tocaram e Rachel sorriu em sua direção, é claro. Como ela havia feito com muito sucesso durante o período escolar. Porque aquilo não significava nada.

Quinn alargou seu sorriso. "É ótimo ver você, Rachel. Parabéns pelo seu sucesso na Broadway. Nós todos sabíamos que você conseguiria."

Os olhos de Rachel brilharam um instante. "Obrigada! Isso é tão agradável vindo de você, hum...". Ela limpou a garganta, sorrindo e franzindo a testa, desconfortável.

Uma sobrancelha da loira disparou para cima. "Sim?"

"Eu... eu sinto muito, é que... eu não consigo lembrar seu nome," a morena disse timidamente, e depois se escondeu atrás da própria taça de ponche.

Quinn piscou. Continuou olhando. E piscou novamente.

"Sério, Berry?"

"Eu sinto muito!" ela gritou desesperadamente, soando verdadeiramente arrependida, também.

Quinn teve flashbacks sobre a vontade que tinha de socá-la no ensino médio. Isso sempre começava assim: com Rachel mexendo com ela de alguma forma. O que não significava _nada_.

Rachel balbuciou novamente. "Eu apenas... Eu tenho vários rostos na minha cabeça e tento...-"

"Pelo amor de Deus," ela murmurou, depois resmungou. "Quinn?"

A morena a olhou fixamente. "Ess-Esse é um nome muito bonito," ela ofereceu, e sorriu.

"Quinn Fabray."

"Eu..."

"Presidente do clube do celibato, capitã das lideres de torcida, engravidei do Puck, eu estava no Glee Club com você por três anos, você roubou meu namorado, Finn?"

A mandíbula de Rachel caiu.

"_Sério_? Nenhuma dessas coisas lhe deu uma luz?" Quinn atirou na outra.

"Eu realmente sinto muito." Rachel disse com sinceridade, choramingando um pouco com um biquinho nos lábios. "Eu gostaria muito de lembrar de você. Você tem sido tão adorável e amável desde que veio até mim." Seus lábios se retorceram. "É claro, agora você parece um pouco maluca, mas isso é muito bom porque eu não consigo lembrar de todos os eventos dos quais você está falando." Ela pontuou, com um sorriso doce.

Aquilo foi quase um remanescente de seu comum pseudo-elogio "você é realmente uma ótima cantora, Quinn; é claro que você desafina às vezes, mas apenas porque não possui meus anos de treino". Quinn ainda não conseguia entender porque aquilo a fazia se sentir bem, então. Agora ela estava vermelha.

"Pelo amor de Deus, eu era horrível com você! Eu lhe dava apelidos, eu jogava raspadinhas na sua cara!"

"Muitas pessoas podem dizer o mesmo," ela disse, e a boca de Quinn se fechou. Rachel a observou por um momento. "Você disse que estava no Glee Club... Oh! Você não é a totalmente gay, loira e confusa líder de torcida?"

Sobrancelha erguida. "Um... não, eu acho que você está falando sobre a Brittany."

Rachel sorriu, olhos brilhando. "Ah, é! Ela era tão doce!"

Quinn não podia acreditar. "Mesmo? Você lembra da Brittany e não lembra de mim? Como isso pode estar acontecendo?"

"Espere." A morena ponderou, balançando a cabeça, olhando ao redor claramente tentando lembrar de alguma coisa. "Você é aquela que colocou silicone?"

Quinn ignorou o modo como as coisas estavam esquentando e ficando mais úmidas sob o olhar intenso de Rachel, porque aquilo não significava _nada_.

"_Parece_ que eu coloquei silicone?" ela perguntou.

Ela já estava olhando, de qualquer jeito... então não era como se Quinn a estivesse obrigando a olhar ou qualquer coisa.

"Bem, eles são tão naturais esses dias, é difícil dizer," Rachel respondeu, finalmente a olhando nos olhos e tomando outro gole de sua taça.

Quinn suspirou. "Aquela era a Santana."

Rachel iluminou-se de novo. "Satan? Eu lembro dela!"

"Nós nem mesmo somos parecidas," ela disse, irritada, cruzando os braços. "Eu nem mesmo sei como você lembrou."

"Bem, eu simplesmente presumi que você não hesitaria em dizer ter feito algo depois do silicone." Rachel fundamentou. Quinn teve que assumir que ela tinha razão.

"Não foi ela que socou uma garota loira no corredor uma vez?" a morena perguntou, batendo o indicador no queixo.

Quinn se engasgou. "_EU_! Ela _ME_ socou!"

"Oh, meu Deus, sério?". Rachel disse. "Sem ofensas nem nada, mas aquilo foi pura histeria. Eu vi o vídeo no YouTube pelo menos umas cinqüenta vezes. Eu acho que ainda está nos meus favoritos."

Ela sacou seu BlackBerry (claro que fez isso...) e Quinn bateu com a mão na testa. Ela não podia acreditar.

"Eu não acredito nisso."

"Bem, continue me dando dicas, isso é divertido!" Rachel disse, animada, e Quinn franziu a testa, cética.

"Mesmo?"

"Sim, você é a pessoa mais interessante com quem eu conversei esta noite. Todos os outros ficaram me pedindo autógrafos e pediram desculpas sobre quão mal me tratavam como se aqueles tíquetes de primeira classe realmente os ajudasse." A morena sorriu. "Então, por favor, continue falando comigo."

Ela praticamente deu saltinhos, e Quinn (completamente contra sua vontade) continuou.

"Hum... tudo bem, eu dei minha filha, Beth, para sua mãe, Shelby."

Rachel franziu a testa, em desculpas. "Eu não tenho falado com ela desde o segundo ano."

"Eu namorei Sam Evans por um tempo e depois o traí com o Finn."

"Eu não lembro desse Sam, também, e quem não traiu o Finn com alguém?"

"Eu cantei 'I Say A Little Prayer' para minha audição para o Glee."

"As audições eram privadas."

"Você chamava eu e Sam de 'Ken e Barbie'."

"Se a carapuça serve, você também me apelidava."

"Você sempre dizia que eu desafinava."

"Como um ataque?"

"Quando eu cantava."

"Oh, bem, Kurt também, às vezes, se eu me lembro corretamente."

"Você foi meio que a razão pela qual eu e Sam ficamos juntos, porque você me convenceu a fazer um dueto com ele e nós ganhamos a competição e um jantar no Bradstix, então começamos a namorar."

"Eu tenho sido uma boa influencia na vida de diversas pessoas, e ainda não lembro quem é esse Sam. Ele era o asiático dançarino que nunca dizia nada até Tina começar a namorá-lo?"

"...Não. Você disse para o Finn que o Puck era o pai do meu bebê, quando ele pensava que ele era."

Rachel fez beicinho. "Desculpe."

Quinn reconsiderou por um momento. "Eu não estou com raiva de você."

"Eu espero que não, isso foi há anos."

Ela suspirou. "Eu... desenhava desenhos pornográficos seus na parede do banheiro."

"Oh, meu Deus, _QUINN_!" Rachel exclamou, e os olhos de Quinn se esbugalharam. A morena sorriu.

"V-Você lembra-"

"Como você esteve? É tão bom ver você," ela disse encantadoramente. "Você se tornou uma artista? Porque aqueles desenhos eram realmente reais, quase faziam jus." Ela assentiu com a cabeça sabiamente atrás do ponche.

As bochechas de Quinn estavam em chamas. "N-não, advogada."

"Ah, faz sentindo."

Rachel sorriu, Quinn corou, tensa.

"Então. Quer dar uns amassos?"

Os olhos de Quinn se esbugalharam pela segunda vez e ela gaguejou. "O-o-o que? Po-Por que eu f-faria uma coisa dessas? E com você? Quero dizer, ugh!"

A verdade é que seu corpo todo estava em chamas e ela escaneou o ginásio pela saída mais próxima, porque aquilo não podia significar _nada_.

Rachel balançou a cabeça. "Bem, quero dizer, você é obviamente gay, certo?"

Quinn estava vermelha o bastante para passar mal. "O que? P-p-por que você pensa isso?"

"Eu apenas assumi que você deveria ter tido esse tipo de experiência, pelos seus desenhos," ela respondeu, dando de ombros casualmente.

Quinn tentou reaprender como respirar, e estava quase tendo sucesso quando Rachel continuou. "Além do mais, se você lembra de mim depois de todos esses anos, você _deve_ sentir algo por mim."

"Não, não sinto!" ela se afastou instintivamente.

Rachel franziu a testa mais uma vez. Ela incrível como ela podia demonstrar diferentes emoções com apenas uma ação.

"Ainda em negação? Não se preocupe, o Egito não é _assim_ tão longe da França."

Piscar de olhos. "O que?"

"De Nile? Beijo francês?" Rachel deu de ombros, com mais um gole do ponche. "_Eu_ acho engraçado."

Rachel bebeu mais um pouco, Quinn corou, e a tensão foi instalada.

"Então, se você não quer fazer isso, eu acho que vou procurar Brittany," a morena disse, abandonando a taça. "Eu lembro que ela era fácil. E de qualquer jeito, se eu não posso ter a loira mais gostosa do McKinley, eu posso ter a segunda melhor, certo?" ela sorriu.

Quinn corou. Ela não tinha certeza se lembrava do que fazer nesse ponto.

"Você nem mesmo lembrou de mim," ela murmurou.

Rachel sorriu. "As coisas estão começando a voltar. Até que, por sinal, você estava totalmente linda naquela jaqueta de couro naquele mash-up que fizemos de Bon Jovi e Rolling Stones."

Corando. Piscando o olho. Corando mais ainda.

"Bem, nos vemos depois."

Não significava _nada_ o pânico de Quinn quando Rachel se afastou. Ela só queria... proximidade. Isso. Proximidade.

"Espera!"

"Sim?"

"Você disse que os outros estavam pedindo desculpas essa noite e, bem, eu gostaria de fazer o mesmo."

Rachel sorriu, cruzando os braços. "Não, você não quer, você quer dar uns amassos."

Quinn franziu o rosto. "Não, sério. E-eu me sinto mal."

Rachel não estava ouvindo, evidentemente. "É. Apenas me dê um beijo, e _depois_ me diga que você não quer dar uns amassos."

Não significava nada quando Quinn de novo, se sentiu em chamas e úmida em todos os lugares. Não poderia significar _nada_ se fosse apenas um beijo. Só para provar para a outra que não era isso que ela queria, é claro.

Ela cerrou os dentes. "Tudo bem."

Rachel se aproximou um segundo depois, sorrindo triunfante, mas ela usou aquele segundo no modo mais longo que pôde. E depois, Quinn juntou seus lábios aos dela.

* * *

><p><em>Cinco minutos depois.<em>

"Mmhnnn?"

"Mnh?"

"Eu acho que preciso respirar."

"Oh!" Quinn pulou para trás, e Rachel procurou por ar. "Desculpe."

Olhos brilhantes pousaram sobre uma loira ofegante, e ela sorriu.

"Nunca peça desculpas por me dar um beijo maravilhoso desses. Se eu soubesse, já teria pressionado seu limão há _anos."_ Rachel disse.

"Pressionado meu o que?"

Rachel bateu em seu ombro. "Tanto para lhe ensinar, bonitona."

Quinn sorriu e rolou os olhos, e os olhos de Rachel se iluminaram em reconhecimento.

"Agora é _assim_ que eu lembro de você, bem aí."

"Você quer dizer que poderíamos ter evitado todo-"

"Então você ainda está negando que quer dar uns amassos?" Rachel perguntou, sobrancelhas erguidas comicamente.

"Se você continuar me lembrando Puck, não, mas estou perguntando se você tem um quarto em um hotel."

Rachel fingiu se engasgar. "Sexo na nossa primeira noite? Que escândalo!"

"Não necessariamente," Quinn respondeu, sorrindo. "Só estou um pouco desconfortável com a nossa platéia."

Quando Rachel virou, todos no lugar estavam olhando para elas.

"Ah." Rachel sorriu. "Tem certeza de que não prefere um armário? Pelos velhos tempos?"

Quinn fez uma pausa, considerando. "Está _é_ uma reunião. Além do mais, eu provavelmente não conseguiria tirar as mãos de você durante todo o caminho, afinal."

Rachel sorriu, e Quinn tinha certeza que não significava _nada_ quando seu coração bateu forte em resposta.

Bem, talvez significasse um pouquinho.


End file.
